Lyndis
Lyndis is an NPC created by JGREAD. She is the mother of Lycor, and a retired soldier of the Lion Army, who eventually became part of the tribe's temporary ruling council. Biography Early Life Lyndis, a descendant of Lyron, the first Lion Field Marshal, was born in the year 61 BR, at the end of the age of peace that followed the forgotten wars and preceded the Gorilla—Bear War. Her brother, Lycan, was born four years later, in 57 BR. Lyndis and Lycan both grew up in the Lion City, where they trained as soldiers. Despite their heritage, neither Lyndis nor Lycan were interested in the rank of Lion Field Marshal, but they both became respected, high-ranking generals in the Lion Army. Living through Eras Though they didn't fight in any major wars, Lyndis and Lycan fought in many skirmishes, and quelled many short-lived rebellions within their tribe. Lyndis eventually met and married the Lion Knight Sir Leon while fighting alongside him, and they had their son, Lycor, in the year 32 BR. When the Gorilla Civil War began in 30 BR, soon after Lycan and his wife had their son, Lyrix, Lycan urged the Lion King to support the Gorillan Kingdom, believing that a society with continued monarchies for the major tribes would be safer and more secure for Chima, and for his new child. Lyndis disagreed with her brother on this. She and Leon predicted that the new Gorilla Republic would win the war, which ended up being the case. Retirement Lyndis retired from her position as a Lion General at the age of 56, in the year 5 BR; the same year that her son and nephew became generals in the Lion Army. Lyndis and Lycan, who soon followed his sister in retiring, were appointed by King Lionel as Lion Elders, wise advisors to both the King and his soldiers. When Lycor was exiled from the Lion Tribe in 2 BR, Lyndis resigned from her position as an Elder, believing Lycor to have been framed. Lyndis and Leon searched for evidence of their son's innocence, but found none. When Lycor returned to the Lion City near the end of the year and ousted Lyrix as the true culprit of the golden chi theft he'd been framed for, Lyndis resumed her position. Chima Civil War At the time of the Roleplay, Lyndis, Leon, and Lycan attended the Raven Tribe-hosted speedor race outside Lion City, that Lycor participated in. When it turned out to be a trap and the Ravens bombarded the Lion territory with missiles, Lycor, who had suspected such, immediately returned to the Lion City to defend the HQ. Lyndis and Leon took Lycan, who'd been incapacitated by the bombardment, to the city's hospital. Lyndis and Leon remained in the Lion Castle with King Lionel, as their son, now the Field Marshal, commanded the Lion forces against the invading Crocodiles outside the city. Lyndis looked on proudly when Lycor's strategy eventually pushed the Croc forces into retreat. Aftermath Lyndis and Leon assisted the rebuilding efforts in the damaged parts of the city, while the recovered Lycan approached Lionel with a proposal for a multi-tribe alliance to ensure peace. When the MMSC drained the chi from Mount Cavora during the Bat—Raven War soon after, Lyndis, Leon, and Lycor were among the many lions who believed the TI Ravens to have stolen the chi, and urged Lionel to go to war with them once again. However, Lycan suspected that it was actually the Bats framing Rawlin, which turned out to be the truth. During the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War that soon followed, Lyndis, Leon, and Lycan were all taken ill by a common disease within the Lion Tribe (the same disease that'd taken the life of Lycan's wife in 7 BR), so Lycor couldn't ask any of them for advice during his conflict with Scorpix. However, since a cure for the illness had since been developed, Lyndis, Lycan, and Leon all recovered by the time of the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. New Era During the long Fire—Ice War, after the discovery of the Fire Tribes and the reveal that Lycor had already known about the Leopards, Lyndis was angry at her son for not telling her about the tribe, though Leon understood why Lycor had kept it a secret. When Lycor left Lion City and became an Imperial Knight, Lyndis, Lycan, and Leon essentially had power over the Lion Army, if unofficially. After the disappearances of both King Lionel and King Lavuras, Lycan was elected by the Elders as the temporary Supreme Regent of the Lion Tribe, until the people as a whole elected a new King. Unsurprisingly, Lycan appointed Lyndis and Leon as his chief advisors, so the three of them made up the Lions' ruling council. Appearance and Gear Standard Lioness appearance. As a General, Lyndis wore a chi harness with silver shoulderpads, but now she wears a small chi harness on her belt, and the elaborate robes of a Lion Elder. Lyndis wielded a silver Valious sword, which was passed down to Lycor before he switched to his own golden Valious upon becoming the Lion Field Marshal. Like most members of the Lyron bloodline, Lyndis has very light blonde fur, but no mane, due to being a lioness. Leon's contrastingly black mane resulted in Lycor having a brown mane. Category:Lions Category:Characters Category:Chima Alliance Category:EU Category:All Articles